


Milyen volt vele?

by SzabVero



Category: Magyar youtuberek, The VR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Az a fagyis kép ihletett meg, Jani és Pisti Lodonban, Jansti - Freeform, M/M, Ne olvasd ha nem érdekel, Pasi/Pasi kapcsolat, TheVR - Freeform, csók
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: VR-ék Londonba utaznak a Playboy Gála után. Jani tartogat egy kis meglepetést legjobb barátja számára, de Pisti sem marad el mögötte váratlan lépések terén.Kellemes olvasást! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nagyon szépen köszönöm mindenkinek a sok-sok szívecskét, hozzászólást, és a tengernyi türelmet, rengeteget jelent!

Jani úgy gondolta, ha valaki akár egy kicsit is ismeri Pistit, tudja, hogy valamiért imádja Londont a baloldali közlekedésével, a sokszor magyar gyomor számára emészthetetlen ételeivel, és a tömegnyomorral együtt, bár még sosem járt a városban. Ezért is sajnálta annyira, hogy első körben őt hívták meg, és ráadásul valaki mással fedezte fel a hely szépségeiből mindazt, amit az alatt a tíz perc alatt sikerült, míg átsétáltak ából bébe. Persze teljesen feleslegesen hangoztatta, hogy szart se látott az egészből, már az is halálos bűnnek számított barátja számára, hogy levegőt mert venni a város határain belül.  
De ez a sértődés is csak addig tartott, míg el nem telt az első nap, és Pisti nagyon halkan megemlítette, hogy azért nem lenne rossz, ha hazajönne. Ezt Jani agya a szokásos módon azonnal lefordította, majd mikor magához tért az első sokkból, egy "Te is hiányzol"-lal tette le a telefont.  
De mindezekkel most nem kellett törődniük, mert végre mind a ketten itt voltak, az idő kellemes volt, és előző nap egyforma öltönyben feszítve bezsebeltek egy újabb díjat, amire sosem számítottak. De a VR-élet már csak ilyen.  
Jani még mindig pár percenként vigyorogva oldalba bökte Pistit, hogy emlékeztesse a győzelemre, és még a reptéren is képes volt egy "Utat az év emberének!" kiáltással áttörni a tömegen, mire a göndör hajú paprikavörös fejjel és behúzott nyakkal tagadta le, hogy bármi köze is lenne az ordítozó futóbolondhoz.  
Attól félt... mit félt, rettegett, hogy a szemüveges képes lesz ugyanezt eljátszani leszálláskor is, de szerencsére most visszafogta magát, és hagyta, hogy Pisti a saját idegeskedésével foglalkozzon. Nagyon szeretett volna eljutni ebbe a városba, és végre valóra vált ez az álma, még akkor is, ha munkaútról volt szó, és ki tudja, mennyi idejük lesz szétnézni - valószínűleg semennyi.  
Az idősebb férfi lenyelte a gondolat keltette keserűséget, és lassan hömpölygött tovább a tömeggel.  
Elcsodálkozott, mikor Jani nem állt meg egy félreeső helyen, mint minden üzleti útjukkor szoktak, hogy megvárják a fogadóbizottságot, hanem magabiztosan elindult kifelé a hatalmas épületből.  
\- Jani, te hova mész? - kérdezte aggódva, mikor már a várakozó taxik felé indultak.  
\- Meglepetés - válaszolta a szemüveges mosolyogva, majd lazán sétált tovább.  
\- Ugye, nem valamelyik nyuszilány tegnapról? Szépek voltak, meg minden, de annyira nem vagyok jó csávó, hogy szóba álljanak velem. Plusz öltöny sincs rajtam.  
\- Nyugi, ez nem Playboyos meglepetés lesz, hanem Janis.  
\- Szerintem maradj a macskás jelmezednél, az sokkal szexibb.  
\- Ha valamelyikünk valaha nyuszinak öltözik, az te leszel a díj miatt - közölte a fekete hajú tényszerűen, mire Pisti felé lendített egy kabátot, de Jani hárított egy kameraállvánnyal.  
\- Most komolyan, hova megyünk?  
\- Mindjárt megtudod - zárta le a vitát a fiatalabb, majd intett egy sofőrnek, aki a kocsija mellett várakozott, és pár perccel később már el is indultak... valahová.

Az épületek követhetetlen gyorsasággal vonultak mellettük, és mikor Jani felnézett a telefonjából, amin a nap további részét szervezte, el kellett mosolyodnia. Pisti úgy tapadt az ablaküvegre, mint egy kisgyerek, aki először ül autóban. Aztán jött egy piros emeletes busz, és a szemüveges egy pillanatra azt hitte, barátja ki fog ugrani a kocsiból, hogy alaposan körbe tudja nézni, de szerencsére ez nem történt meg.  
\- Imádom ezt a várost! - kiáltott fel hirtelen a göndör, mire a sorfőr megijedt egy kicsit, de Jani bocsánatkérően nézett rá, így nem rakta ki őket azonnal.  
\- Tudom, azért szerveztem át a napot - vallotta be halkan.  
\- Átszervezted? - Pisti akkora lendülettel fordult barátja felé, hogy szinte csak a biztonsági öv fogta meg. A fiatalabb próbált nem felnevetni.  
\- Igen, átszerveztem. A közelben van egy sétálóutca, oda megyünk. Nem egy Buckingham Palace, vagy egy Trafalgar Square, de arra a két és fél órára elég lesz szerintem.  
\- Két és fél óra?! - ragyogott fel Pisti arca, mire Jani olyan szélesen elvigyorodott, hogy az már szinte fájt. Tudta, hogy jól fog elsülni a dolog.  
\- Plusz a kajálás.  
\- Úristen! Ezt hogy a fenébe intézted el?  
Jani csak megvonta egyik vállát, és boldogan felnevetett, mikor Pisti örömében vállainál fogva megrázta.

Kiszálltak a kocsiból, és csomagjaikat maguk után vonszolva elindultak a macskaköves utcán. Nem épp a legideálisabb turista felszerelés volt, de Pisti nem győzte az épületeket és az embereket fényképezni, közben folyamatosan a városról sorolt történelmi tényeket, amik néha szinte a semmiből jöttek, de Jani mindegyiket széles, büszke vigyorral hallgatta. Biztos volt benne, hogy a rendezvényen szét fogják rúgni a seggüket, amiért nem voltak eligazításon, de Pisti lelkesedéséért minden lebaszás megérte.

Ahogy várható volt, lejárták a lábukat, és éhesen és szomjasan estek be az étterembe, ahol Jani előző nap helyet foglalt nekik. Pisti arca szinte ragyogott az élményektől.  
\- Basszus, ez kurvajó volt, imádlak! - nézett át az asztal felett barátjára, aki még mindig őt nézte vigyorogva.  
\- Az év embere megérdemli.  
\- Argh, hagyd abba - fejelte le Pisti az asztalt zavarában az emlékeztető miatt, majd Jani halk nevetésére ismét felnézett. - Ezért akkora fagyikelyhet érdemelsz, mint az a vigyori macskafejed.  
\- Nem kéne túlzásba vinni a futás előtt.  
\- Ugyan már, ebben több gyümölcs van, mint fagyi, nézd meg - mutatott az étlap egyik képére Pisti, ami a "Pároknak" menüsort vázolta fel. Mindketten úgy tettek, mintha ezt nem vennék észre.  
\- Pisti, ez kibaszottul rózsaszín.  
\- Tehetek én róla, hogy ennyire szereted az epret? Nézd, laktózmentes!  
\- Na jó, de előtte együnk valami rendes kaját is, oké?

Befejezték a főételt, és már a desszert is megérkezett, amire Pisti végül sikeresen rábeszélte szemüveges barátját. Két hosszú kanalat adtak hozzá, és volt benne egy borzasztóan piros dupla szívószál. A göndör úgy döntött, ezt a pillanatot meg kell örökítenie az utókor, de legfőképp saját maga számára.  
\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Jani, mikor meglátta Pisti kezében a telefont.  
\- Dokumentálok. Vedd a szádba a szívószálat.  
\- Ez nagyon buzis lesz.  
\- Ne törődj vele, kapd be szépen.  
Jani habozva ajkai közé vette a piros csövet, és fintorogva nézett legjobb barátjára.  
\- Utállak, Fábián István - közölte Jani beletörődően, és a zavartól remegő egyik kezét az asztal alá rejtette, a másikkal pedig megigazította a szívószálat.  
\- Dehogy utálsz, az év emberét nem utálhatod - kacsintott rá Pisti, kihozva belőle egy huncut félmosolyt, ami végül instagrammon kötött ki.  
Mikor az idősebb férfi végre elrakta a telefont, Jani kihajította a szívószálat a desszert-kompozícióból, és középre tolta a poharat, hogy mindketten kényelmesen elérjék. Kaptak pár furcsa tekintetet a szomszédos asztaloktól, de messze nem annyit, mint amivel itthon kellett volna megküzdeniük.  
\- Hogy találtad meg ezt a helyet? - kérdezte Pisti, mert nem szoktak csak úgy helyeket lefoglalni, ha csupán egy-két napra mennek valahová. Azért Jani lesütött szemei így is meglepetésként érték. - Nem egy pornó oldalon találtad, ugye?  
\- Nem, dehogyis - mosolyodott el a szemüveges, majd megköszörülte torkát, és időhúzásként kanalazott még egyet az eperdarabokból.  
\- Akkor?  
Jani mélyet sóhajtott, miközben Pisti pofátlanul lenyúlt egy hatalmas kanálnyi pillecukrot, majd megszólalt.  
\- Nessajjal elmentünk a hely előtt, és megláttam a piros kanapékat és lámpákat. Gondoltam, neked biztos tetszene.  
\- Nessajjal, hmm - morogta Pisti, és evőeszközét beleejtette a kehelybe. - És ezt miért úgy mondod, mintha valami rosszat tettél volna?  
\- Nem tudom - suttogta Jani, és kanalával lassan körbeforgatta Pistiét az olvadt fagyival kevered édességben. - Csak annyira...  
\- Annyira mi? - kulcsolta össze kezeit álla al att az idősebb, és várakozón nézett legjobb barátjára, aki feszengett tekintete alatt.  
\- Annyira... Annyira úgy kezelte mindenki a helyzetet, mintha "megcsalnálak" vele, és kidúrna a csapatból, hogy már alig merem felhozni a nevét.  
\- Jani...  
\- Ne Janizz, pontosan tudod, miről beszélek - nézett fel megtörten a szemüveges.  
Pisti sóhajtott, majd legjobb meggyőződése ellenére megfogta barátja kezét, aki ijedtében majdnem leesett a kanapéról. Így legalább biztos volt benne, hogy a másik figyel rá.  
\- Jani. Tudod, hogy sokszor viccelek olyan dolgokról, amikről nem kéne, és ezeket te sorban le is veszed mindig. Tudom, hogy rohadtul túlzásba vittem a basztatást az egész úttal kapcsolatban, de te is messze túl sokat dicsekedtél vele, ebben megegyezhetünk, ugye? - Jani lassan bólintott, és félve összekulcsolt kezeikre pillantott. Úgy érezte, menten elájul. - Nem kell bűntudatodnak lennie amiatt, hogy egy cég nem tud kettőig számolni, és amiatt sem, hogy elfogadtad a kapott lehetőséget.  
\- O-oké - dadogta Jani, és még mindig alig volt képes felfogni, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra megrögzött nohomo-mantrázókból átmentek a legbuzisabb jelenetbe, amit el tudott képzelni. Az egyenesen halálra rémítette, hogy tetszett neki a meghitt gesztus.  
\- Na. Így már csak egy kérdésem maradt. Milyen volt vele? - engedte el Pisti az egyre jobban remegő kezet, és újra kanalazni kezdte a vérlázítóan rózsaszín desszertet.  
\- Te-tessék? - pislogott Jani értetlenül.  
\- Milyen volt Nessajjal London? Volt olyan jó, mint velem?  
\- Dehogy volt! - tört ki Jani, majd Pisti felvont szemöldöke miatt összeszedte gondolatait, és a másik férfi kezéért nyúlt. Győzkodte magát, hogy a második lépést mindig könnyebb megtenni, de így is a torkában dobogott a szíve. - Nessaj jó haverom, de vele sosem leszünk olyan közel egymáshoz, mint veled - összekulcsolt ujjaikra pillantott -, és nem is akarom, hogy így legyen. Te vagy a legjobb barátom, és ha valakivel meg akarom osztani az ilyen utakat, az elsősorban mindig te leszel. Vele soha, semmi nem lesz olyan jó, mint veled.  
Pisti szemei szélsebesen kutatták Jani arcát, és a szemüveges férfi állta a pillantást.  
\- Mennyi időnk van még? - szólalt meg végül.  
\- Úgy húsz perc, miért?  
\- Gyere - állt fel a göndör az asztaltól, és szedelőzködni kezdett.  
\- Hová megyünk? - csodálkozott Jani, és intett a pincérnek, ahogy ő is összeszedte a cuccait. Még épp volt ideje fizetni, mielőtt Pisti kirángatta az étteremből, és elindult vele visszafelé az úton, amin idáig jöttek. Az, hogy a kezénél fogva húzta társát, már szinte egyértelmű volt.  
A nagy rohanás közben Jani végig kérdezgette, hová mennek, de Pisti egy szót sem szólt, csak rohant a célja felé, míg megállt egy félig fedett részen. Nem volt ott más, csak egy-két bankautomata a falba mélyesztve, és egy, talán még az előző századból ott maradt fotókabin.  
\- Menj be - tessékelte előre az idősebb, mire ő csodálkozva nézett vissza rá.  
\- Ide a cuccunk se fér be, nem hogy mi! - mondta kételkedve, de Pisti finoman közelebb tolta a bejáratot takaró függönyhöz.  
\- Be fogunk férni, csak kicsit szűkös lesz.  
\- Ha te mondod - hagyta annyiban a fekete hajú, és valahogy összepréselte magát a kis helyiségben, helyet hagyva legjobb barátjának is, aki súlyos nyögések és szuszogások árán tudta csak elhúzni a függönyt maga után.  
\- Bent vagyunk - állapította meg elégedetten.  
\- És most? Képet akarsz csináltatni? Nem elég a kismillió szelfi, amivel telenyomjuk az internetet meg a telóinkat?  
\- Nem képet akarok csinálni - nézett Janira nagyon furán Pisti, amitől a szemüvegesnek libabőrös lett még a tarkója is.  
\- Hanem? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon.  
\- Ezt - hajolt közelebb, és egy határozott, de finom mozdulattal rabul ejtette Jani ajkait sajátjaival.  
A fekete hajú férfi körül megfordult a világ, és egyetlen kapaszkodója társa válla volt, amibe szinte belemélyesztette ujjait. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez velük történik, hogy Pisti ezt megtette vele, de meglepetése nem fogta vissza attól, hogy lelkesen visszacsókoljon. Talán egy ponton még sikerült is belerúgnia a fülke falába, ahogy közelebb próbált kerülni a másikhoz, szédülve az édes csóktól, de biztos volt benne, hogy mire észreveszik a horpadást a falban, ők már rég messze lesznek innen.  
Az idősebb férfi már azon gondolkodott, lesz ami lesz, leveszi a kabátot, mert kigyullad a szenvedélytől, mikor egy udvarias kopogást, majd egy torokköszörülést hallottak kintről.  
\- Basszus - állapította meg Jani, majd megpróbálta kibogozni magát Pisti karjaiból, aminek az lett a vége, hogy az említett nemes egyszerűséggel kizuhant a fülkéből, egyenesen az ott várakozó fakabát lábai elé. A szemüveges azonnal utána evickélt, és megpróbálta egyszerre kirángatni az összes cuccukat, ami bepárásodott szemüvegével és remegő kezeivel nem volt egyszerű teljesítmény.  
Végül sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette összeszedték a sátorfájukat, és egy szóbeli figyelmeztetéssel gazdagodva elhúzták a csíkot.  
Mikor látótávon kívül kerültek, Jani hangosan nevetni kezdett, és nem sok kellett hozzá, hogy Pisti is csatlakozzon.  
\- Ezt nem hiszem el - ismételgették vigyorogva, és egyikük sem tudta, hogy a lebukásra, vagy magára a csókolózásra értik. Úgy vonultak tovább az utcán, mint két fiatal szerelmes, és nem törődtek senki véleményével.

Csak akkor vették észre, hogy még mindig fogják egymás kezét, mikor már majdnem a kocsinál voltak, ami rájuk várt. Megtoppantak egy pillanatra, féloldalas mosollyal egymásra néztek, majd elengedték egymást.  
Abban az elnyújtott, félkeserű tekintetben benne volt minden, amire a pár óra magány ráébresztette őket London szívében, és amit majd egyszer meg fognak beszélni.  
Talán pont egy másik kehely epres fagyiköltemény felett.

VÉGE

**Author's Note:**

> Minden építő jellegű kritikát szívesen fogadok :)


End file.
